


Snow Day

by castielcakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cold, Cookies, Cute, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, warm treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielcakes/pseuds/castielcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester spends the cold snow day with his boyfriend, Castiel Novak. Dean bundles up at Cas' apartment while Cas caters him to warm delights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

On a cold winter day, Castiel looks out his window, which is covered in frost. He lets out his breath, chuckling at his breath settles onto the window. It creates a layer of condensation, good for writing on the window. He uses his finger to spell, "Hello, Dean." He then smiles to his boyfriend, Dean, who is standing outside in the snow. His cheeks are red, since the cold is settling onto him. 

Castiel turns away from the window and walks around his small couch. His living room was small, and that was all he needed. He didn't need much. Anything makes him giggle. 

Cas walks into his kitchen as Dean walks through the door. "Hey, Cas. Quite a storm, huh?" Dean laughs at the sight of Cas in an apron. 

"Sit, Dean! And take off your coat. Get warm!" Cas yells at Dean. 

Cas disappears from Dean's sight. Dean looks around. He notices again the small candles on tables around the room. What a typical thing for Cas to do. He had a thing for ritualistic things. Such as candles in the cold, mistletoes at christmas. Dean takes his coat off, shrugging as he tosses it onto another sofa near the TV. He lets his snow boots slide off as he takes a seat on the couch. 

As Dean let's himself cover up under fluffy blankets, he hears the microwave ding in the kitchen. He shrugs, Cas must be making something. "Coming, Cas?" Dean calls. 

"Yes, give me two seconds. So impatient," Cas giggles. He has a cute giggle, like a small child given candy. Again, typical Cas. 

Dean rolls his eyes as he lands them upon the TV. Of course, Frozen. Childish, horribly bad, ridiculous movie. But Cas, being himself, has a thing for seasons. Snowy movies in the snow, beach movies in summer. Dean groans as the characters onscreen start to sing. "Kill me please," he groans. 

"Well," Cas says, causing Dean to jump, "let's not get too feisty." 

Dean looks around at Cas, wearing a bad sweater. "C'mon Cas, why can't you wear normal clothing?" Dean laughs. 

"Do you want warm snacks or not?" Cas smirked. "Plus, I baked you cookies..." Cas frowns, his bottom lip jutting out. 

"Hey sorry, you know I didn't mean it. I love you for all your weird things. Crazy sweaters, bad movies, horrible pick-up lines. I still love you," Dean smiles. 

And so Cas and Dean spent the rest of the cold, snowy day eating warm cookies and drinking hot chocolate. 

"I love you too, Dean. I love you too," Cas whispered to Dean after finishing snacks. "You're worth all the cookie batter."


End file.
